Craig County, Oklahoma
Craig County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 15,029. Major roads Interstate 44 Will Rogers Turnpike US Route 59 US Route 60 US Route 69 Oklahoma State Highway 2 Oklahoma State Highway 10 Oklahoma State Highway 25 Oklahoma State Highway 66 Oklahoma State Highway 82 Oklahoma State Highway 85 Geography Adjacent counties Ottawa County (east) Labette County, Kansas (north) Cherokee County, Kansas (northeast) Mayes County (south) Delaware County (southeast) Rogers County (southwest) Nowata County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 64.60% White (9,708) 22.32% Native American (3,354) 10.14% Other (1,524) 2.95% Black or African American (443) 15.9% (2,389) of Craig County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Craig County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.07 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Vinita - 5,743 Towns Big Cabin - 265 Bluejacket - 339 Ketchum - 442 Welch - 619 CDPs White Oak - 263 Unincorporated communities Centralia Climate Fun facts * Coal mining began in this area after the Civil War. Mine companies used both tunnel and strip mines, but they did not begin major production until about 1900. Production has continued into the 21st century. Other resource exploitation was based on oil, and the first oil refinery began operations by 1911; it was operated by Sinclair Oil until the 1920s. Otherwise, farming and ranching were the mainstays of the county economy. * Between 1867 and 1870, the U. S. government moved the Shawnee and Delaware tribes into this area from Kansas, another section of Indian Territory. Then the area was assigned as part of the Delaware and Cooweescoowee districts of the Cherokee Nation, Indian Territory, after the US government had made new treaties with the tribes that had allied with the Confederacy during the Civil War. * Construction is currently underway to upgrade Ketchum's airport which was formerly known as the Craig County South Grand Lake Airport. A group of private investors is funding the new airport which includes paving the former grass runway. When the new airport is completed it will be a full service regional airport and will be named the South Grand Lake Regional Airport. * White Oak is the location of the Shawnee Tribe's annual Spring and Fall Bread Dances and Green Corn ceremonies. * Big Cabin was platted as a town in 1904. It began the process to incorporate in 1926, but did not finish the task until 1958. Meanwhile, the area around Big Cabin became noted for producing hay. A local resident claimed that the town had shipped out more hay between 1893 and 1910 than any other town in the U.S. He claimed that Big Cabin was "the Hay Capital of the World." * In 2004 Big Cabin raised nearly three-fourths of its revenue from traffic citations for speeding. The state of Oklahoma enacted a law in 2004 that penalizes towns where the citation revenue exceeds 50% of the annual budget. As a result of a complaint filed by a local business, Oklahoma's Department of Public Safety designated the town a speed trap, and prohibited the town's officers from writing traffic tickets for six months. The police department maintained that enforcement lowered the annual rate of traffic deaths. * Welch is one of three towns in the county that still has a bank. The People's Bank was founded in 1901, and a second bank, Oklahoma State Bank, opened in 1910. The two merged in 1923 to form the Welch State Bank. Category:Oklahoma Counties